Astmahn Tyamát
Also known by Her epithet, the Lesser Dragon Goddess, Astmahn Tyamát, the fourth of the five Dragon Goddess Sisters, is nevertheless a deity to be reckoned with. Astmahn is one of the more playful of the sisters, and spends most of Her time flying above the world and playing hide-and-seek in the clouds with birds and other airborne creatures. A little mischief every now and then on Her part is not uncommon. Sailors who fall victim to Her pranks end up hundreds of miles off course, while other people might find their houses blown and turned over on their sides, or perhaps buried in leaves from any nearby trees. It is said that the howling winds on stormy nights and the sounds of crickets on calmer ones are caused by Astmahn’s giggles. Worshiping and gaining her favour will grant one enhanced swiftness and agility – air resistance is greatly reduced for them, in fact creating a ramjet effect in their favour – amongst other things. Breezes will constantly protect Her faithful from heat, clouds will be blown above them to provide shade, and birdsong will always be around to cheer them up in times of despair. Breathing becomes no issue whatsoever regardless of what altitude or depth one goes as breathable air will always concentrate around one’s nose or respective respiratory organ. This applies even to environments with atmospheric pollution or toxicity, or even underwater. Pressure is also something protected against, as the worshiper will always be enveloped in a bubble of pressurized breathable air. Expect her to play the occasional pranks on her favorite mortals, however, albeit non-life-threatening ones. Astmahn respects Her elder sisters and the major divinities and will occasionally show signs of maturity whenever dealing with them. She is closest to Her sister Allein, as the two of them are the youngest of the set. But as any pair of siblings, they also get into the occasional squabble. Astmahn primarily represents the element of Air, and the qualities of Free Spirit and Mischief. Heuranis Her other avatar is known as Heuranis, the Sky Dragon. It is relatively small for a dragon, ranging from five to ten feet in length, depending on the witness’ claims. Indeed, this is apparently another aspect of Astmahn’s trickster nature; Heuranis’ appearance varies from sighting to sighting. Generally, however, it possesses three to six pairs of downy reptilian wings, one to six talons with which to perch on tree branches or wires or whathaveyou. Its color varies from silvery to ivory to pure white, and can have anywhere from one to a dozen heads, each with up to a dozen tongues, each in turn can be split into a dozen forks… Yes, it is highly variant. The Cult of Astmahn is divided into dozens of factions who constantly argue on which version to make the ‘canonical’ image of Heuranis. At the time of Our Paradise Lost and Varius, the ten-foot, six-winged, two-talon, one-headed, one-tongue, one-fork, ivory-white version is the most popular (arguably, other shrines with different versions exist). See also *Dragon Goddess Sisters *Agnes Tyamát *Allein Tyamát *Aardt Tyamát *Akvoe Tyamát Category:Gods Category:Dragon Goddess Sisters Category:Greater Gods